yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
A Red Ranger from another realm Part 1 (Transcript)
Here is the Transcript for A Red Ranger from another realm Part 1. Narrator: Our Planet Earth is a peaceful world where Friendship and Harmony was brought, Until Nightmare Moon appears and plans to take over. But then, Ransik gathers Twilight Sparkle and her friends to form a new group of heroes to fight against Nightmare Moon. They are Power Rangers Harmony Force. It was 3 A.M. that night, Spike was in a dream where he is showing Rarity around a mysterious land of ice cream. Spike: (sighs) I made it for you, Rarity. Why yes, It is an ice cream house. Chocolate fudge shingles... Rocky road garage... However, Spike woke up as he heard foot-steps echoing. Spike: Huh? Sunset Shimmer: (yawning) What's going on? Then, they went to Twilight's room. Spike and Sunset Shimmer: Twilight? Twilight Sparkle: Oh, Hi, Spike! Hi, Sunset! Sunset Shimmer: Twilight, It's the middle of the night. Why are you pacing like this? Twilight Sparkle: Frankly, I don't know how you can sleep at a time like this! Spike: 3 A.M.? Twilight Sparkle: It's awful, It's horrible, It's tragic! Spike: Eh... I don't understand. What's wrong? She throws a calendar at Spike. Twilight Sparkle: Here. Now do you see what's wrong? Sunset Shimmer: We forgot to celebrate Arbor Day? Twilight Sparkle: No, the problem is I just finished planning my schedule for the month, but I forgot to leave time to plan for next month! Don't you see? There's no time in my schedule to put together another schedule! I could move my meeting with the Canterlot High School Board to the following Tuesday, but then I have to reschedule my lunch with Pinkie Pie, and you know what a nightmare she is with scheduling. This is an absolute disaster. My whole year could be thrown off! Spike: And I woke up from an ice cream dream for this... In the morning, Twilight was reading some books. Twilight Sparkle: Oh, my gosh, I think I did it! If I can find a way to read "The Art of Invisibility Spells" and "Thornhoof's Brief History of Canterlot High" at the same time, that could leave me a half-hour scheduling window! Huh? Suddenly, A magic crackling was starting as the wind starts blowing. Twilight Sparkle: What's going on? The DeLorean appeared inside her garage and the doors opened, a mysterious figure came out, it was a red ranger. Twilight Sparkle: (yelps) Red Ranger: Twilight, You've got to listen to me! Twilight Sparkle: Who are you? I mean, You're a human, But you're a red ranger too. How can there be a red ranger? It's not scientifically possible. You are not scientifically possible! Red Ranger: Twilight, Please! I have a very important message for you from Max Tennyson in another realm! Twilight Sparkle: You're from another realm?! Red Ranger: That's right, Now listen... Twilight Sparkle: What happened to you? The future must be awful. Red Ranger: Please! I don't have much time! Twilight Sparkle: Is there some sort of epic war in the distant future or something? Red Ranger: Actually, I'm from another dimension called CN City, but that's not important right now! Twilight Sparkle: I can't believe time travel is really possible! How did you, I mean, I figure it out? Red Ranger: The time spells are in my Dimensional Wrist Bond Morpher. But that's not... Twilight Sparkle: Really? Where? I've never seen them. Red Ranger: They're inside the Realm Force Command Center. Now, tou have to listen to... Twilight Sparkle: Is time travel fun, or does it hurt? I have so many questions... (muffled voice) Red Ranger: I have something.... Extremely important to tell you.... About the future, and, Ugh.... I only have a few seconds, so you've got to listen..... Whatever you do, Don't.... Ugh... Unfortunately, the Red Ranger passed out. Twilight Sparkle: Red Ranger? Oh no! What was he trying to warn me about? His clothes, his helmet, that scar... Oh, what a mess he was! ...I mean, he is... Or he will be... (gasps) He must want me to prevent whatever horrible thing happens in the future! (gasps) Meanwhile with Sunset and the girls. Rainbow Dash: Ugh! Where is Twilight?! Applejack: I'm not sure, But I'm guessing that Twilight probably needed to do some special training. Fluttershy: Well, I sure hope she won't work herself out. Sunset Sunset: Me too. Rarity: I'm sure she'll be find, Darlings. It's not like that Twilight's gonna come bursting through the door with bad news. Then, Twilight came bursting through the door. Pinkie Pie: It looks like she just did. Rainbow Dash: I'll say. (yawning) Twilight Sparkle: Guys! Applejack: You alright, Twilight? Twilight Sparkle: No! I am not alright. We have a crisis on our hands Sunset Shimmer, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie and Rarity: (various shock statements) Twilight Sparkle: It's just terrible. Sunset Shimmer, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie and Rarity: Yes? Twilight Sparkle: Simply awful. Sunset Shimmer, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie and Rarity: Yes!? Twilight Sparkle: It's the most horrific trouble I've ever been in and I really really really need your help! Sunset Shimmer, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie and Rarity: YES!? Twilight Sparkle: I've just been visited by a Red Power Ranger from another realm! Rainbow Dash: (laughing) Twilight Sparkle: Rainbow, this isn't a joke! The Red Ranger tried to warn me about a horrible disaster that's going to occur sometime in the future! Applejack: What kind of disaster? Twilight Sparkle: I don't know! But the Red Ranger was hurt and injured before I could explain! Pinkie Pie: Run for your liiiiiiiife! Rarity: What ever should we do, Twilight? How do we stop the disaster if we don't know what it is? Twilight Sparkle: I'm not sure, Rarity. But we have to know what it is so that we can stop it from happening. But, I don't know what we should do? Sunset Shimmer: But, Is there anything we do know?! Like how to stop whatever's coming or how to fix the future?! Twilight Sparkle: I don't know yet, Sunset. Let's get him to Ransik in the secret lab, He'll know what to do? At the secret lair when Twilight told Ransik about the Red Ranger. Ransik: Hmmm, From another realm you say, Twilight. When did this happen? Twilight Sparkle: About earlier ago, and there was a time machine outside called the DeLorean. Ransik: I see, it's just as I thought. Nadira: What is it, Daddy? Ransik: Well, Nadira. If my facts are corrected... He is the Red Ranger from Realm Force. Rainbow Dash: No way?! Pinkie Pie: (gasps) OhmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohMYGOSH! Twilight Sparkle: I've just met the Red Realm Force Ranger!? Ransik: Yes, you have, Twilight. But what you didn't know is that Connor Lacey is actually from another timeline. Twilight, Sunset, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Applejack and Futtershy were speechless. Rarity: (faints) Toxica: And Rarity passed out again. Jindrax: Boy, does she faints or what? Soon, the Red Ranger woke up in Fluttershy's room fully recovered. ???: Ugh... Huh, Where am I... Then, he saw Fluttershy near the window. ???: (gasps) Who's there?! Fluttershy: It's okay, we're your friends. ???: Oh, Fluttershy, Man am I glad to you girls here. Rainbow Dash: Uh, what are you talking about? Pinkie Pie: Yeah, and how do you know Fluttershy's name? ???: What? Is Pinkie feeling okay, Sunset? Sunset Shimmer: Huh? You mean? You've heard of me? Well, I don't think we've ever met you before? ???: Really, you all feeling all right? It's me, Connor! Twilight Sparkle: Connor, you say? Gosh, I don't think we recognize you. But the name does have a familiar ring. Connor Lacey: Umm... Oh, yeah! The scene flashes back to Realm Force Command Center. Fluminox: In Alternate Timelines, real time doesn't flow. Unless one restores the world by waking it from it's slumber, it will stay locked in a dream forever. Thus, you may encounter familiar faces... But they are just figments of the past. In actuality, they are sound asleep, trapped within a world that is also sleeping. What's more, whilst someone may no longer dwell in the real version of a world. Dreams may paint a fuller picture and restore what seems to be missing. Then, the scene returns to Connor at Fluttershy's room. Connor Lacey: The Mane 6 in this timeline wasn't trapped in this world, so maybe... It's like the past world's putting them back where they belongs. Applejack: You alright, Sugarcube? Connor Lacey: Oh, no... It's just a feeling I have. Twilight Sparkle: Well, let's introduced ourselves, I'm Twilight Sparkle, And this is Sunset Shimmer, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity. Fluttershy: We're ever so glad to meet you. Connor Lacey: Yeah... It's very nice to meet you too. (takes off his helmet) Pinkie Pie: (gasps) That scar on your cheek is huge?! Connor Lacey: Oh this, it's just a scratch. I'll be fine... Ugh, ow... Twilight Sparkle: Take it easy, Connor. Just tell us why're you here. Connor Lacey: Oh yeah, before I get to that, it was a crazy battle back in my realm. With that, the scene flashes back at the Realm Force Command Center. Scar: Outlanders! ATTACK!! Connor Lacey: (narrating) It was a brawling war out there, and my friends were doing our best to fight back, but it wasn't enough. So, we headed back to the H.Q. Then, the screen views Fluminox. Connor Lacey: Fluminox, we're running out of time, there're too many Outlanders coming. Fluminox: Don't worry, I'm sure we'll find a way to stop Eggman. Spencer Vallerte: I hope you're right... Butch Turner: But what do we do now?! Videl Smith: Well, we can't just go back in time to get help. Amanda Tyson: Uh, Guys? Look at that! The others run outside, black motes are drifting down on them like snow. Chris Strider: I don't like the looks of this! The sky is dark, ominous gray, the vibrant cityscape of CN City has turned gray and lifeless, and the city's iconic skyscrapers are disintegrating, slowly becoming ash that is absorbed into the dark sky above. The scene is more than a little bit like that of Zero Reverse. Videl Smith: You guys, what's happening?! Chris Strider: Cyberspace is vanishing! Spencer Vallerte: But why? Dave Tyson: Maybe I've seen one too many movies, but whenever something changes in the past, isn't it supposed to somehow change the future? Alice Diaz: Yeah, So?! Connor Lacey: If the past has changed, then that would mean that... Huh! Flashback. Emmett showed everyone a future portal, if the past is changed, everything will disappear, including the destruction of the Realm Force Command Center in time. Connor Lacey (VO): What Doc Emmett Brown said about time travel was true...! End Flashback. Connor Lacey: Our era, our period in time. As he speaks, bystanders flee through the front doors of a disintegrating building, screaming and covering their heads. Connor Lacey (VO): It's meeting its end!! Videl stares, wide-eyed with fear. Then, her morpher was the first to light up, and everyone stares at it. Sapphire's glows next, then Spencer's and Butch's. Then, the Seal of Time Force appears completed on Connor's back, he looked over his shoulder, surprised and the other rangers turn to look as well. Frankie Stein: It's the Mark of the Time Force Rangers...! Connor's morpher was smoldering with red light. Frankie Stein: And look, its power's surging through Connor's morpher too! Ben Tennyson: Connor! Over here!! Connor Lacey: Huh? Then, Connor saw Ben and Gwen Tennyson, and Kevin Levin inside the DeLorean Time Machine. Kevin Levin: Quickly, get inside the time machine. Connor gasped, his feet move reluctantly almost of their own accord as he hurries to the DeLorean. Sapphire Stone: What are you doing?! Connor Lacey: I'm not sure, Sapphire. But Ben's calling to me! Connor and the DeLorean blaze out onto the highway, riding side-by-side with Ben, Gwen, and Kevin as they flew, Connor looks up and speaks to them. Connor Lacey: I don't know where you guys are taking me, but if it's somewhere that'll give me a chance to stop this, lead the way! Gwen Tennyson: Right, and we know just the place. Connor Lacey: Let's go! Black specks are rushing past in a blur, the spedometer and even the clock on the Time Machine go haywire as he speeds up, imbued with the power of the Flux Capacitor. The air around is shining brighter than daylight, scattering even brighter off of every reflective surface on Connor and the Time Machine. He accelerated and vanished. Finally, the Flashback ends on present day. Connor Lacey: And then after that, my friends managed to take out the Outlanders. I was the only one who made it back in time, but something tells me that Scar has come here for one reason. Fluttershy: Oh my... Rainbow Dash: Well, if there's a reason, tell us. Twilight Sparkle: I think Rainbow's right, Connor. What's Scar planning to do now? Connor Lacey: (sighs) Well, you guys aren't going to like this, but... He plans to change history and erase Harmony Force completely. With that, the girls were in a shock. Fluttershy: Erasing Harmony Force? Rainbow Dash: Completely? Pinkie Pie: And if that happens, we're never gonna remember anything about being Power Rangers! Applejack: Uh, what are we gonna do, Y'all? Rarity: Of all the worst things that could happen, this is THE. WORST. POSSIBLE. THING! Then, everyone stared at Rarity. Rarity: What? I really mean it this time! Sunset Shimmer: We're not going to let this happen, Connor. If what you say is true, then we're going to help you stop Scar. Then, Sunset put her hand towards Connor for a handshake as they shook. Connor Lacey: Thanks, Sunset. I'm sure that you've got a strong heart. With that, Sunset smiled about his efforts. Meanwhile at Nightmare Moon's lair, she was trying to come up with a plan. Tirek: Hmmm, there must be a way to rid of the Harmony Rangers from the earth. Nightmare Moon: But how? ???: By changing history of course. Nightmare Moon: And who are you!? Scar: Greetings, Nightmare Moon, I am Scar, the most powerful overlord in the world! Nightmare Moon: What is it that you want? Scar: I have come here from the future to warn you that someone is trying to stop me. Sombra: And who might that be, Scar? Scar: (he showed her a picture of Connor) His name is Connor Lacey, the Red Realm Force Ranger. Nightmare Moon: How can there be a Red Ranger in your realm? Scar: He has come here to gather the Harmony Force Rangers to stop me. You do know the Mane 6, don't you? Nightmare Moon: Indeed, I have, they've been ruining my evil plan to take over Canterlot High. Janja: It looks to me, Scar, that you and Nightmare Moon have the same goal. Kiburi: Yeah, you two want to destroy the Rangers. Scar: Yes, I think we should make a deal. Nightmare Moon: Oh, What kind of deal? Scar: You help me get rid of Connor, I'll help you get rid of the Harmony Rangers. Nightmare Moon: (shook her hand with Scar) Deal. Back at the secret lab, Connor was starting to think about his friends. Connor Lacey: Hmmm. Twilight Sparkle: Connor? What is it? Connor Lacey: It's nothing, Twilight. Ransik: Connor, are you alright? Connor Lacey: Huh? Sunset Shimmer: Are you okay? Connor Lacey: Oh yeah, I was just thinking about my friends. Twilight Sparkle: You missed them, do you? Connor Lacey: Yeah. ???: From other realm, there is always a way. Then, there was Fluminox in the secret lair. Connor Lacey: (gasps) Fluminox! I'm so glad to see you, I missed you so much. Fluminox: And I you, Connor. Ransik: Fluminox, when did you get here? Fluminox: I knew Connor would come with the time machine. So at our timeline, I'd travel though the trans-dimensional portal at the Realm Force Command Center. Connor Lacey: Yeah, Fluminox is one of our mentors in our dimension and the King of the phoenixes in Chima. Sunset Shimmer: (starts to think) So in your realm, there's another group of Power Rangers you form? Fluminox: That's correct. Rarity: And I'm guessing that it's the Realm Force, is it? Connor Lacey: Yep, you got it. Twilight Sparkle: So, Connor, What's the plan now? Connor Lacey: Well, I'm not much of the brains of Realm Force. But I'm guessing we fight off against Scar. Twilight Sparkle: Then this is what we'll do. Suddenly, the viewing map shows the danger at Downtown. Connor Lacey: Huh, what's going on? Ransik: It looks like Scar is on the move. Twilight, Connor, you and the others must go and stop him! Connor and Twilight: Right! When they came downtown, there were outlanders attacking. Connor Lacey: Hmmm, it looks like the single is coming from that direction. Twilight Sparkle: Let's go stop him. Pinkie Pie: Whee! Adventure! Scar: Keep attacking! We're going to see to it the Power Rangers will get what's coming to them! Connor Lacey: Hey, Scar! Scar: You again! Connor Lacey: That's right, but this time, I've got help to stop your plans. Scar: Don't waste your breath, you don't have the rest of your ranger team with you. Twilight Sparkle: Except us! Scar: The Harmony Force Rangers! This is impossible! Sunset Shimmer: You listen here, Scar! We know what you're up to and we're not gonna let it happen! Got it?! So, why don't you just make it easy on yourself and go back to wherever it is you came from! Scar: You're all welcome to try and stop me!? Rainbow Dash: With pleasure, Pussycat! Loyalty Crossbow!! (blasts) Scar: Outlanders! Attack! With a huge struggle, the Outlanderss came and attacked the rangers. To Be Continued Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225